unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
John/Relationships
Family William H. Doe William H. Doe is the author of Unordinary and dedicated said book to his son John. He is the man responsible for helping John get back on his feet and teaching his son both poker and self-defense. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for John's well-being and calls him every now and then to check on him or even flies over to visit. However, William does not approve of John living as a cripple and lying to his best friend but ultimately leaves the choice up to his own son. Wellston Private High School Seraphina Despite being the strongest student in all of Wellston Private High School, Seraphina is best friends with John, a supposed cripple. Though the discrepancy between their levels would prevent such a friendship, John and Seraphina share a genuine relationship, with both members caring for each other's well-being. By hanging out with John, Seraphina began to understand the ideologies of Unordinary and even admire the cripple for his optimism and positive mindset, despite the odds being clearly against him. Even after Seraphina loses her ability, John comforts her and gives her advice to help her cope with her new status as a fellow cripple. However, Seraphina is, for the most part, unaware of John's past and ability, and John's biggest fear is to have his best friend reject and leave him once she discovers his more monstrous personality. She has come close to discovering his secret several times, but she trusts John to the point of never questioning the lies and half-truths he tells to excuse any behavior of his that's strange for a cripple. Arlo Arlo is both disgusted and intrigued by John. While the King sees John as the very reason for Seraphina's lax, carefree behavior, he also see John as a source of interest due to his defiance of society's hierarchy and lack of fear. He, along with https://unordinary.fandom.com/wiki/CecileCelice, Isen and Elaine are the only Wellston students who know about John's true nature. Due to his interest in John's ability, Arlo decides to formulate a plan to make John break down and reveal his true colors. After being defeated by John, Arlo fears John to an extent, but he is also annoyed with John for not taking responsibility of his own issues. Furthermore, Arlo sees John as a leech who mooches off the authority of higher tiers without taking any of the responsibility. John, on the other hand, despises Arlo for enforcing the school's hierarchy and goes as far as to believe that Arlo ruined his time at Wellston. In his mind, John believes that since he defeated Arlo, he should obey him, despite Arlo keeping his position as King. Remi Unlike almost every other student at Wellston, Remi was more willing to help John pick up his papers. Unfortunately, despite Remi's good intentions, John slapped Remi's hand away in anger, having been overcome with flashbacks of Claire. Despite this, Remi told an angry Blyke to leave it be after John apologized.Chapter 33 They have bumped into each other without incident after this, but have otherwise not directly interacted with one another since then. Chapter 92 Remi has expressed disgust by John's actions as the Joker who put Isen in the infirmary and is well aware that she is one of the Joker's identity. Blyke Blyke was never aware of John's presence until John's confrontation with Remi. After said confrontation, both John and Blyke appear to detest each other, and their relationship is further strained once they were forced to be roommates. However, after visiting Branish, Blyke begins to see firsthand what the lower-tiers go though and attempts to treat John with human decency. It is all in vain, as John refuses to trust another Royal after what Arlo did to him, even after Seraphina vouched for his character. Like most Wellston student, Blyke is not aware of the Joker's true identity, but vows to unmask the Joker one day. John, on the other hand, claims to be angry about their first encounter and holds some level of animosity against Blyke. As the Joker, John targeted Blyke and gave him the same beatdown he gave to all his other victims, though whether or not this attack is the result of his desire to take down the hierarchy, personal reasons, or a mix of both is unkown. Isen Isen is one of John's classmates and was assigned by Arlo to investigate the supposed cripple. For the most part, save for one interview, Isen did not interact with John much at all. During the interview, Isen craftily began to ask personal questions. John became defensive about his private life being probed, and grabbed Isen by the collar. Isen crushed John's wrist while smiling, leaving a bad first impression on John.Chapter 26 Upon learning about John's history and his ability, Isen began to fear John, not only for himself but for the whole school, and tried to keep John calm until Seraphina returned from her suspension. However, Isen's bad first impression worked against him, and Isen would find himself on John's bad side. John was initially unaware that Isen knew his secret, and was suspicious of his attempts to help him. It wasn't until after John attacked Isen that he figured out the reporter knew the truth about him, based on his words before being knocked out and his timid behavior thereafter. John bitterly remembers the interview, and thus is not flattered by Isen's newfound fear of him. John as even gone as far as justifying his beatdown of Isen coldly saying, "He deserved '''every bit' of that beating."Chapter 132 Cecile Cecile is one of the few students who are aware of John's past as well as his incredible power. Because she is aware that John defeated Arlo, Cecile is obsessed with crowning John as the King of Wellston and has extended an alliance towards him. She is one of the few students, besides Arlo and Isen to know of the Joker's identity. John has heard from Seraphina that Cecile was not a person who could be trusted but did not recall this description when Cecile introduced herself to him. John even formed an alliance with Cecile knowing that she would not cross him in any way. Using her help, John has had Cecile have students use their ability so that he may copy them for his occasions of attacking students, but despite their alliance, John has brutally attacked Cecile like all his other victims, though he admits that he has nothing personal against Cecile herself. Elaine Elaine was the first person to greet John on his first day at Wellston. Sadly, she was also the first to shun John once he revealed that he had no abilities and made John realize that Wellston was like the rest of the world. After learning that he defeated Arlo, Ventus, and Meili, Elaine begins to fear John. John, knowing Elaine knows about his ability, is very hostile and theatening to her. Doctor Darren As the school doctor, Darren constantly has to heal John due to him being a popular target among bullies. John's constant visits to the infirmary frustrate Darren to no end. However, he does care for John's well-being and is one of the few staff members that knows of John's ability. John is grateful for Doctor Darren's aid whenever he comes into the infirmary with injuries. Even when his cripple facade slips, John has a begrudging respect for Darren and his advice, and trusts him with Seraphina's well-being over hospitals and the authorities. Terrence Terrence's first interaction with John was in Chapter 2, when the supposed cripple saved Terrence from Gavin. Despite this, Terrence does not appear to hold any sense of gratitude towards John as he introduced Cecile to the idea that they should crows about Arlo's defeat at the hands of Wellston's "''Shadow King." Though he is aware of John defeating Arlo, he is not aware of the Joker's identity. New Bostin High School Claire Claire was John's classmate in New Bostin High School. When John was bullied back then, Claire was the one that helped him up. This made him trust and rely on her, and he considered her his closest friend (and a possible love interest) during his eventual reign as King of New Bostin. When Adrion told him she had been using him all along, he refused to believe it. He then lashed out at Adrion when he warned him about the students Claire was rallying against him. As soon as the attempted deposing was carried out however, John felt nothing but enmity against Claire. Despite his loathing, he took the insult she spat at him to heart, and felt shame for his actions.Chapter 42 It can be infered that John still hates Claire as he, on a few occasions, revealed he still thinks she betrayed him, even though John is fully aware the suffering he caused and why Claire's betrayal happened in the first place. References Category:Relationships